A wide variety of interconnected or independent communications systems exist, such as Internet protocol networks, satellite networks, cellular networks, and land line telephone networks. Many types of communication devices, such as land line telephones, cellular telephones, general-purpose computers (such as personal computers and laptop computers), special purpose computers, and personal digital assistants, are connected to communication systems.
Multiple devices capable of receiving communications may be present in the same general physical location, such as a home or office. A person may prefer receiving an incoming communication on a particular device.
An incoming telephone call may be forwarded from the called telephone number to a different telephone number. Human intervention, however, may be required to establish that incoming calls sent to a particular telephone should be forwarded.